


Mind Games

by syd



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, and I guess maybe also, mention of all kinds of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syd/pseuds/syd
Summary: It was a game that the Professor had invented during class. It's supposed to help the students control their mental abilities, get a stronger hold of their thoughts and feelings. Since the game seemed to be pretty addictive, both students and teachers soon came to ask Jean for some additional training.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CA_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Moony/gifts).



> The X-Men movies are the only source of information I have of the X-Men. I have never read any comics except for a few Origin stories.
> 
> I wrote this five years ago after having watched the first three movies for the first time.  
> Recently Moony and I watched all nine movies during one awesome marathon-weekend. She convinced me to crosspost this story here (previously only on fanfiction.net). So I reworked it a tiny bit, changed the title and voilá.  
> Since she made me post the story here, all mistakes and everything you don't like about this story should therefore belong to Moony :D

It was a game that the Professor had invented during class. It's supposed to help the students control their mental abilities, get a stronger hold of their thoughts and feelings. The student and the Professor would sit opposite each other and the Professor would enter their mind. Then he would try to detect specific thoughts, feelings or memories that the student tried to conceal.  
The students soon came to love the game and even started betting pools and high scores for the time it took the Professor to find the hidden thought. The Professor thought it safe enough since no student at the mansion had the ability to enter other people's minds, making it impossible for the students to play the game without him and having the game escalate to some teenage-drama-scandal. 

It only took about two weeks for the teachers to join in the fun. Of course they had their own variation of the game; a harder version in order to train the already more evolved abilities: The Professor and one of the adults would sit opposite each other. While the Professor would try to find the specific memory, in return the other would try to send misleading thoughts, pictures or feelings, some even trying to completely close off their minds and only showing false memories. 

Since the game seemed to be pretty addictive, both students and teachers soon came to ask Jean for some additional training. As the only other mutant in the mansion with telepathic abilities she became the backup game leader and coach. Uncertain at first, Jean realized very soon how much fun this game was and eagerly engaged in it. She had long talks with the Professor in order to get some tips and tricks to make the game more successful and even had her own run against the Professor, even though it couldn't be said for sure who won this particular game. 

That was why one evening most of the faculty's staff and some of the older students had gathered in the common room. In the middle of it two chairs were put up - one was occupied by Jean, the other by Bobby - circled by almost twenty mutants who watched the game eagerly, quietly placing bets on how long the young competitor would last. It ended after less than a minute when Rogue entered the room and weakened Bobby's concentration for a second. That was all Jean needed to find the hidden memory and thus ending the game, making Logan the happy winner of Storm's money. 

"I reall' love thi' game, I'll tell yah!" He began counting his winnings with a wide grin on his lips. This had been the third time he had taken Storm's money this evening and she was getting tired of it.  
"Oh yeah? Then why don't you play it for once?" She threw across the room, still a little sour about her money. "You always just bet on the outcome, never take a seat yourself."  
The room grew quite as the others realized that Logan had indeed never really played the game. He had always managed to weasel himself out of it by suggesting some other player or simply leaving the room. Jean raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on her lips as she watched the Wolverine trying to find a way out again.  
"Nah, I'm way bett'r a' winning your hard earned money." Logan winked at the white haired woman and was about to sit down on one of the couches when Scott took the opportunity to embarrass Logan. "What'cha afraid of, Wolverine? Can't handle a little telepathy?"  
Logan shot an angry look at him, but still had no intention of sitting down for a game.

By now the other by-standers had caught on and a mutual effort was made to convince Logan.  
"Come on, big guy… it's fun!" Rogue laid a gloved hand on Logan's shoulder and didn't even wait for an answer before she grabbed him by the arm and pulled. Logan sighed. He never could deny the girl anything, especially when she seemed so persistent.  
"Fine... fine. One game!" He emphasized and got off the couch, walked to the middle of the room and sat down in front of Jean. _I’m gonna have so much fun!_ , she thought, smiling guardedly at him. Logan read the challenge in her eyes and raised an eyebrow in return. _Two can play this game!_ , he thought and started to concentrate by blending out the noise of everyone around them. If he had to play, he would not only win this game, he would rule it!

Kitty stepped between them, waited for them to be ready, then gave the signal that started the game. Logan had often overheard the students talking about the game and its tactics, how they had managed to hold on a little longer and how they would try a new strategy the next time. He had heard them all and would probably have managed to sidetrack Jean a few minutes by using one of these tactics, but he had different plans. 'Offense is the best defense' had always been his best strategy and he would stick to it.  
Immediately he could feel and hear Jean in his head, mocking him for his soft defense.

_Now I know why you don't play the game… are you even trying to block your mind?_

Jean's voice was soft and chuckling, an angelic whisper in his ear. Logan's mouth quirked up into a half smile, staring deeply into Jean's intense and beautiful eyes. He waited for her to open her eyes and return his gaze before he unleashed his attack. 

He had enough fantasies of them both stored in his head from years of yearning and imagining; scenarios and pictures, sounds and scents; scenarios in which he would kiss her fiercely, pushed against a rough wall, his knee between her legs and his hands on her ass and breast. Scenarios where he would lay on her bed, her soft pillows under his head, with her straddling him, naked and gorgeous and her face scrunched up in ecstasy. Scenarios in the woods at midnight, with her on her back on the dirty ground and him above her, pushing into her rough and fast, driving her senses wild. Fantasies of them together in the shower, her back against the cold tiles and him on his knees in front of her, lapping and licking and curling his talented fingers until she screamed out pleasures she'd never experienced before. Fantasies where she would be kneeling on all fours pushing back against him hard and fast and moan her orgasm out loud for everyone to hear. Fantasies in which she was panting and screaming his name, writhing her body underneath his, her nails on his back drawing blood, her beautiful body covered in sweat and the scent of passion and lust and sex all around them.

Assaulted by the pictures Jean drew in a sharp breath. Logan's fantasies were so intense, they seemed so real that she could smell and feel and hear everything about them. She could hear his hoarse whispers, begging her to come for him and his deep growls when he pushed into her, spending himself inside her. She could feel the rough wall and the cold tiles on her back, Logan's hot body under her, on top of her, next to her, his hands on her skin, stroking and teasing and she could feel the tremors inside her, the feeling of completeness and infinite pleasure, wave after wave, fantasy after fantasy. She could smell the pine needles and the cool night air in the woods, the shampoo in the shower, the familiar smell of her bed sheets and the overall and always present smell of hot, raw passion and sex. She could even taste him on her lips, the distinct taste of the wolf inside him, his passion and his lust, the faint taste of a cigar and the sharp taste of whisky. 

Her senses were pushed into overdrive within seconds, her heart rate speeding up and her body temperature rising sharply. With a loud gasp she tore her mind away from his and slumped back in her chair. With heavy breaths she tried to regain her control, not noticing their audience who watched with a shocked surprise. Never had anyone managed to win this game, neither beating the Professor nor Jean. Thus far the goal of the game had been to evade your defeat for as long as possible.  
Still, Logan had won, this much was clear as he sat on his chair with a cocky grin on his face, watching Jean who was still trying to calm her breath and controll her furious blush. 

"Jean, are you okay, what happened?" Scott was at Jean's side within moments, laying his hand on her cheek in a soothing manner and scanning her face with a worried expression. Sharply she pushed his hands from her. She couldn't let him touch her, not now, not when she could still feel Logan's hard cock inside her, her riding him fast and hard.  
"Get off me!" Immediately she realized what she'd said, regret flooding her as she saw Scott's pained expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I am okay, I'm fine." Jean tried to reassure her boyfriend with words, still not able to touch him. 

The room had grown deathly quite, everyone staring at Jean, Scott and Logan. Confusion had spread quickly and everyone wanted to know not only how Logan could have managed what he'd just done, but also how he could've done it so fast. It had taken him less than 20 seconds to win the game. 

With her senses back under control Jean swiftly got up and left the room. The pictures had rattled her thoroughly and although she knew that she loved Scott, she also couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed the slide show. She'd always been intrigued by Logan's rough and carefree nature and of course his hard and manly body. How could she still be with Scott and act as if nothing had changed when these pictures wouldn't leave her mind?

Logan looked after her, worrying if he'd maybe gone too far when he suddenly realized their audience. With everyone's eyes on him he rose slowly and went to Storm, who held a list in one hand and a pack of money in the other. Logan grabbed the list and checked the bets that had been placed during the game, realizing that no one had bet against Jean. With a satisfied growl he took all the money in Ororo's hand and shoved it into his pocket. There weren't actually any rules that stated what happened to the money if the competitor won, but nobody objected to his actions either.  
With a satisfied grin he left the common room, unsure if he should go looking for Jean or not.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a storm raging outside, rattling some branches against the window in a steady rhythm. She wished she could stop it, calm the weather, stop the howling of the wind. Maybe then she would finally be able to get some sleep.  
Lightning illuminated the room for a fraction of a second and Jean listened intently for the accompanying thunder, counting the seconds and calculating the distance between the storm and the mansion.  
_..twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six._  
The storm seemed to move away, leaving the countryside and heading to the beach.

With a sigh she rolled over, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. If she were honest with herself, she knew that the storm had nothing to do with her sleepless nights. Ever since she’d played the Mind Game with Logan three weeks ago sleep had been elusive to say the least. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw them – his pictures, his fantasies – and every time she felt overwhelmed by guilt. Because she liked it; liked seeing Logan like this, naked and vulnerable and with eyes full of passion and love; liked hearing him whisper filthy things in her ear, and groaning his pleasure into her kiss; liked feeling him, his hot breath against her neck, his hands on her body, his cock thrusting in and out of her, fast and hard and unapologetic.

She hated herself for liking these fantasies. Because she was in love with Scott, right? She had been with him since High School, she couldn’t just throw that away. She knew that Scott was reliable and he loved her and was there for her when she needed him… he was the Good Guy, the save choice.

So why was it so hard to forget about Logan and his fantasies? Why couldn’t she just move on?  
For the past three weeks she’d been avoiding Logan as best as she could, afraid to sneak even more of this XXX-rated thoughts. She knew that she was acting very suspicious and that most of the staff had noticed her strange behavior. As far as she could tell Logan had not told anyone about what had happened during their session of the game and for that she was grateful. It had been hard enough to convince Scott that she was fine and that he should stop asking her about what had happened. She really didn’t need anyone else to contribute to his suspicion. 

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation or maybe it was the fact that Scott had barely touched her since the incident but lately Jean’s determination had been wavering, the determination to ignore her feelings, to try to forget these fantasies. She had caught herself wanting to relive them, to further explore them even.  
She had been sexually frustrated for three weeks straight and had reached a tipping point a few hours ago when she had walked through the mansion, checking and closing all windows and doors for the night and had caught a whiff of Logan’s cigars at the sliding door leading into the garden. She’d had just enough restraint left to close the door, leave the kitchen and retreat to hers and Scott’s room.

A light snore reminded her of Scott. He’d had no trouble falling asleep tonight, his head having barely touched the pillow before the first snore had resonated through the room. Jean wanted to scratch that itch so badly, felt herself nearly crawling out of her skin with need, but she knew Scott wouldn’t be in the mood if she woke him now, just like he hadn’t been for the past three weeks. 

With a frustrated groan she slipped out of bed and tiptoed through the dark into the ensuite bathroom. Only once she had closed the door and laid a towel in front of it to prevent even the smallest amount of light to spill into the bedroom, did she turn on the light. A look into the mirror showed her own face marked with dark rings under tired looking eyes. She had to do something before she went mad. She needed an orgasm, she needed sleep and she needed both now!

She tried to ignore the smothering feeling of guilt and instead tried to recall one of Logan’s fantasies. She expanded her thoughts and searched across the mansion for his mind, feeling disappointed when she found him asleep in his bed before she realized that he was dreaming… of her. She delved into his mind, his thoughts, into his dream and had to stifle a loud moan at what she saw.  
Jean found herself on top of Logan, straddling his waist, with his hands on her hips and his lips on her nipple. His thick, hard cock was pulsing inside her and his hands were helping her keep a fast and steady rhythm. She could feel his hot tongue on her sensitive nipple, lightly biting, then sucking hard, could hear his heavy breathing that was slowly turning into an animalistic growl. She smelled him as if she was there with him, as if it were real, felt herself raising and lowering her hips, felt him slipping in and out of her, felt the delicious pain of his big member rubbing the walls of her pussy and the coarse hair that covered his cock stimulated her clit at every downward thrust.

Jean grabbed the sink with a fierce grip, her knuckles turning white. Her pulse was drumming in her ears at a rapid speed and her breathing had turned hard and fast within seconds. Immediately she felt herself wetter than she had been in years, her panties flooded with her juices and a thin sheet of sweat covered her whole body as she concentrated every thought she had still left into not making even the tiniest of sounds. Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it or before Logan woke up from his dream, Jean shoved her right hand down her panties, scrunching up her face at how good it felt to be touched there, almost crying out in relief. Needing no foreplay she promptly thrust two fingers inside her pussy and began a ruthless rhythm that matched her movements in Logan’s dream. She curled her fingers and used her thumb to rub her clit while moving her left hand to her breast, mimicking Logan as he squeezed her breast in his dream.  
She bit her lip to prevent any sound from coming out of her mouth when Logan’s hand slipped down and settled over her clit. He started to press and rub and draw circles like he had memorized some kind of manual and knew exactly how she liked it, how she needed it, quick and hard and with pinches in between.

Jean could feel her knees starting to buckle as her orgasm was quickly drawing closer. She stumbled to the side and leaned against the cold tiled wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the hard floor, one hand still buried in her panties. She let go of her nipple and quickly shoved the dripping wet garment from her hips so she would have better access to add a third finger into her pussy and use her free hand to frantically rub her clit. Her twin in Logan’s dream was loudly moaning her pleasures while she sat on the bathroom floor and tasted her own blood from biting her lips so hard.

She knew that she couldn’t hold on for very long, could feel her muscles tightening and straining against her fingers already. Jean felt the familiar build up, dancing on the edge, waiting for the fall, when in his dream Logan leant in and whispered in her ear: “Come fo’ me, Jeannie, le’mme see yah come undone!”  
His voice was rough and low and trembling like his whole body. He lowered his head and kissed her sweat-covered shoulder before he let his fangs sink into her neck, breaking her skin, drawing blood and pushing Jean over the edge. She barely noticed the low thumb of her head hitting the tiled wall as her body was taken over by wave after wave after wave of pleasure and bliss.

It took some while for her to come back to reality. Somewhere during her orgasm Logan seemed to have awoken from his dream. Quickly, Jean cut the mental connection to him, afraid that he might have noticed it. Her breathing was still shallow, her fingers still buried in her pussy. Slowly she removed them, whimpering slightly at the movement. She took in her own state while she tried to regain a normal pulse. Her panties were stuck below her knees and completely drenched, just like the tiled floor she was sitting on. She noticed a dull throbbing at the back of her head and the stinging pain and metallic taste of blood, where she had bit her own lip.  
Slowly she got up off the floor and took off her panties, throwing them into the laundry basket. Then, she carefully stepped to the sink to retrieve a wet towel in order to clean both the floor where she’d sat and herself. 

Jean avoided her own image in the mirror as she turned off the light and stepped out into the bedroom. Scott’s snores were like punches to her stomach. She winced soundlessly before stepping to her dresser and pulling out some fresh panties. Not trying to think too much, Jean slipped back into bed, turning to the side with her back to Scott. For the first time in three weeks she felt relaxed and positively drained, exhausted even, but in a good way. Even her swirling mind, raging with the suffocating guilt she felt for betraying Scott like this, couldn’t keep her from slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. the chapter is a bit longer, though, so maybe that makes up for it :)

Logan took a deep breath and tried to swallow the annoyance that was threatening to resurface. He had been sitting on the treatment table for less than a minute but he still couldn’t wait to leave the infirmary as soon as possible. Tough, as sterile and unwelcome as this room was, it wasn’t why he was annoyed. What was really pissing him off was the stinging pain in his back.  
Of course he was used to pain, lived with it every day of his life. But usually his wounds would heal in a matter of seconds and the pain would recede just as quickly. Today however, they had been trying to intervene in a demonstration that had gotten out of hand. One of the protesters had brought an upgraded shotgun and its ammunition were tiny metal spikes that – once they’d hit their target – opened up and turned into barbs that got stuck beneath the skin.  
Logan had ripped out the ones he could reach but there were still a few dozen barbs stuck beneath the skin on his back. And the wounds wouldn’t heal as long as the metal was there. 

Another glance towards the clock hanging on the wall told him that time was moving a lot slower than he thought. The second minute hadn’t even passed yet. He knew he was being impatient. When the team had arrived back at the mansion Storm had sent him straight down here while she went looking for Jean. And Logan knew that Jean wouldn’t let him wait unnecessarily, even if she had done her best to avoid him during these past three weeks. 

Ever since their little Mind Game Jean had been very creative in finding excuses to escape the room whenever he’d entered. On the rare occasions when she hadn’t been able to just leave she had repositioned herself to put as much space as possible between them and twice she’d even skipped missions because she’d known he was assigned to them. 

Logan knew that he had rattled Jean during their game, that the experience had left her all hot and bothered. Not only was it clearly visible from his seat right across from her – dilated pupils, quick and shallow breathing, flushed skin – but to him her arousal had also been noticeable through smell. He had never smelled anything quite like it, sweet and strong and completely driving him insane. He wanted to taste her so badly, lick the juices that smelled so heavenly, endlessly fill his nostrils with this scent that pulled an animalistic growl from between his clenched lips.  
And then she’d been gone, had run from the room quicker than he’d had the chance to follow. Only once her smell had left had he come to his senses and realized their audience. He’d been disappointed to loose her scent, afraid that he might never smell it again... that was until the next morning when Jean had walked past him. Not only had she still smelled like sexual arousal but the underlying scent of Scott that usually accompanied hers had been missing. 

It had only grown stronger over the next few days. Every day Jean’s arousal had become more prominent, accompanied by a slight change in her behavior. She’d seemed more tired and easily irritated and Logan knew from the still absent scent of her boyfriend that Jean was getting more and more sexually frustrated.  
It’d been driving him insane, smelling her arousal whenever she’d been near him, a scent so strong he could almost taste it and he was itching to actually do so. He had to restrain his animalistic side, had to force himself to think of anything else when she stood beside him, had even tried to distract himself with scented candles in his room. His nights were entertained by liquid dreams of Jean in any and all positions, but they always ended just before the highly anticipated orgasm, forcefully pulling him from his sleep, leaving him restless and with a straining hard-on. 

He’d seen the effects this was having on Jean and had been surprised that she’d held on for so long. It wasn’t until the night before that she’d finally succumbed to her needs. He’d been having one of his dreams, a nice one with her on top of him, her moans in his ears and the scent of her arousal in the air. Her orgasm had swept through her, her muscles clenching his cock in a fierce grip and he was just about to explode inside her when he’d awoken, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily and wearing an impressive erection.  
Except unlike all the other times, this time it hadn’t stopped. It’d been like he was still dreaming, he could still feel her muscles constricting around his hard cock, could still hear her moans and screams in his head, could still feel her orgasm pulling his release along and before he’d known what he was doing his hand had been around his cock, squeezing and pumping and causing the hardest orgasm he’d had in a long while. As he’d laid on his bed, his hand still around his cock and cum all over his belly and chest, he’d still been able to watch his dream before his mind’s eye, watch Jean’s face full of bliss, taste the sweat on her shoulder, feel a drop of her blood run down his fang. She was writhing and twitching above him, her orgasm going on and on until she finally seemed to relax, her breathing starting to even out and her eyes slowly opening. Their eyes had met, green slowly focusing on brown, when suddenly everything went blank, the image disappearing from his mind.

Logan was fairly certain that this extended dream-experience had come from Jean. She probably hadn’t meant to project her thoughts but his best guess was that it happened accidentally when she had connected their minds, then had gotten carried away by his dream. He’d been glad that she’d finally gotten the release she’d been yearning for, especially since he knew that it had been him, rather than Scott who had given her the orgasm.  
Which didn’t mean that he hadn’t shot Jean a wide range of dirty smirks during today’s briefing, delighted by the red coloring her face whenever she’d met his gaze.

The clicking of heels brought Logan back to the present and a moment later Jean rushed into the room, her white lab coat billowing behind her.

“Logan, dear god, what happened?”

She slipped on some surgical gloves and grabbed a tiny flashlight, which she used to inspect the bloody wounds on his back, her fingers carefully prodding and poking. Growling lightly, Logan used a few short sentences to explain the situation and how he’d received the injuries while Jean collected some medical equipment, fixed the surgical light and got to work on freeing the tiny barbs from his back.

Every other minute he felt a fierce sting of pain and a metallic _clang_ signaled the removal of another piece as it was dropped into a surgical bowl, followed shortly after by the pleasant feeling of a closing wound. The silence between them was deafening and uncomfortable. Logan tried to come up with something to say, but all he could think off was Jean’s featherlike touch on his skin.  
His fingers gripped the edge of the table he was sitting on, not because of the pain but to keep them from reaching for her. He was sure that Jean would not push him away, would even reciprocate his actions and while he himself had no problem with the idea of screwing behind Scott’s back, Logan knew that Jean would drown in guilt and regret. She was too good a person to do that, even if her body yearned for him. 

“I think that was the last one..” Jean’s soft words broke the silence. Logan could feel the last open wound close, the pain receding immediately. With a snap Jean removed the gloves from her hands and laid her fingers gently on the now healed skin. She stroked his back slowly as if to assure herself that he had really healed completely. A shiver ran down his back and a growl escaped his clenched teeth, his self-control teetering on the brink.  
His back was still to the red-haired woman but her smell and touch had engulfed him, creating her imagine before his mind’s eye. He put all his force into his thoughts, hoping that they would be enough to keep him from actually turning around, from touching her, kissing her, licking and sucking and worshipping her. 

Her hand was still caressing his back, except in his thoughts her hand was gliding over his shoulder, down his arm, resting over his heart as Jean stepped around the table to face him. In his mind she was looking at him with a gaze full of love and desire, her green eyes searching for his.  
It took him by surprise, so mesmerized by the picture in his head that he needed a moment to notice when Jean followed his guidance, his fantasy, letting her hand glide over his body and coming around the examination table to stand in front of him. Her hand still resting on his chest and questioning eyes looking down to him, it forced a flash of last night’s dream to the forefront of his mind, her sitting astride his lab, holding his neck to guide her movements, a look of bliss on her face as she looked down to him. 

Her sharp intake of breath would have been enough to tell Logan that Jean was watching his thoughts. When the sudden smell of her arousal hit his nostrils, he knew for sure. To know that she had entered his mind while standing so close to him, even after what had happened last night, was seriously jeopardizing his self-control. 

_Whatcha doin’, Jeannie? What’ya want from me?_

Her pupils were blown, her pulse erratic and while the woman before him took a few steps back, the Jean in his head was closing the distance, pulling him into a passionate kiss and letting her hands discover his shirtless body. Desire crushed over him like an avalanche, hot red lust clouding his conscious thoughts, a dangerous growl covering a deep moan. Keeping his fists clenched around the edge of the table, Logan closed his eyes and emerged completely into the fantasy in his head. Without hesitation he pulled Jean to him, his hands traveling the lean frame underneath the lab coat, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth. 

It only took him a few seconds to realize that this was just a fantasy, that anything could happen as long as they could create its image in their heads. His cock was straining against the tight leather uniform he was still wearing and he was sure that his physical body was experiencing a similar reaction. While he made sure not to move even one physical muscle, he used his imagination to rebuild his fantasy. If this was the only way he could have Jean, he would damn well not loose a single chance to maximize this experience.  
Within a second his uniform was gone, disappeared into nothingness, just like Jean’s dress. Clad only in red lingerie and a white lab coat she stood before him, surprise on her face when she realized the sudden change in her attire. She quirked an eyebrow, her lips grazing a naughty smirk, as she reciprocated the favor, leaving him naked on the examination table, his cock eagerly straining upwards.

The smell of her arousal was intensifying by the second and the next moment found their places switched with Jean suddenly sitting on the table and Logan standing in front of her. He had smelled her scent for weeks, had dreamed about it every night, yearned for it, for its origin, for her arousal, yearned to taste it, lick it, drink it and nothing would keep him from doing so now. Unceremoniously he dropped to his knees, pushed her legs apart and, keeping his eyes locked on hers, he dove forward, sweeping his tongue over her dripping panties, red lace colored dark from the wetness. Her moan was loud and deep and her fingers grabbed his hair in a fierce grip. Eyes closed from bliss and head falling back, she leaned back, steadying herself with her second hand. 

_Fuck, Jean!_ It wasn’t enough, he needed to taste her, only her, no barrier. A thought and a blink later and the panties were gone. Her scent enveloped him. With a last conscious thought he waited, tore his gaze from the glistering, dipping pussy before him and searched for her eyes. Even if this was just in their heads, he wouldn’t do anything Jean didn’t agree to. Feeling his hesitation Jean opened her eyes and looked at him. _Don’t fucking stop now, Logan!_

Her eyes were almost black, filled with desire and lust and her hand pressing his head to her pussy was the only confirmation he needed. With an eagerness he pressed forward, licking from her dripping hole to her clit, sucking her juices in. Their combined moans filled the room, the deepness of his voice rumbling through her, her grip tightening in his hair. Her legs fell apart even more and Logan used the opportunity to better his position. He put her thighs over his shoulder, grabbed her ass and pulled her nearer, never losing the rhythm of his tongue, licking and sucking over and over, eating her out with vigor. He had never tasted anything quite like it, the sweetness mixed with a salty tang, no woman had ever tasted this good, nothing could compare. 

It didn’t take long for Jean to near her orgasm, her thighs trembling and her breath coming short. One, two more licks of his tongue, then he closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Her scream echoed off the tiled walls, her thighs closing around his head, her fingers nearly ripping out his hair. Her juices flowed freely, covering his chin and jaw. He did his best to capture every drop, not wanting to miss even the tiniest bit. Carefully he kept licking her, gently guiding her through, then bringing her down from her orgasm. He placed soft kisses on the insides of her thighs, waiting for her to recover.

After some while Jean opened her eyes and looked at him. Her fingers released his hair and slid down to softly cover his cheek, her thumb stroking his skin. Logan opened his eyes, immediately finding himself back on the examination table with Jean standing near the opposite wall, her back against the counter, her hands tightly gripping the edge to keep herself upright. She looked thoroughly fucked, although her clothes were still in order and her hair was still in its knot, only a few strands hanging loose around her face. Had it not been for her heavy breathing, dilated pupils, flushed skin and askew glasses, no one would have been able to tell what they had been up to.

Jean held his gaze while her pulse started to get back to normal. Logan knew that he didn’t want their shared experience to be over just yet. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, wanted to use his body and actions to convey his love to her. But he also knew that this would have to wait for another time – if there was another time – because right now he was strung too tightly for this. Right now he needed to fuck her, hard and fast and unrelenting, until she’d forget how to walk straight and wouldn’t remember for the next five to eight days.

The quickening of her breath and the slight nod of her head told him that Jean was very ready to comply with his wishes, mentally beckoning him, prompting him to fulfill his promises.

Logan closed his eyes, concentrating on their shared thoughts and finding himself back on his knees with Jean sitting in front of him with legs spread, presenting herself to him. He took a moment to take her in, submissive and ready, her pussy glistering with her arousal, her legs trembling slightly and her chest heaving. Her breasts still covered by the red lacy bra and framed by her white lab coat, he decided that she was definitely wearing too much. A moment later the bra was gone leaving her in just her white coat, her hair still pinned up and a few loose strands framing her face, he was reminded of when they’d first met in this very room, except it had been him laying on the table and her standing over him. Jean and her lab coat had haunted his dreams regularly. He needed her to keep it on for what he had planned next.

Getting up from the ground, he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her towards him. He pulled her into a kiss, having her taste herself on his lips and getting even harder when she moaned in pleasure. He didn’t need to check if she was ready, he could smell her new arousal, and with one quick thrust he had buried himself inside her hot, wet, tight hole. He couldn’t stop the animalistic growl that accompanied his moan, the beast inside him threatening to take over. 

Jean was breathing heavily. She supported herself with her right arm behind her, her left hand gripping the hair at the back of Logan’s head, leaning back slightly. The new position allowed Logan to push into her even further, and when Jean constricted her muscles to tightly clench around his cock, he lost control. He began moving with long and hard thrusts, fiercely pushing inside her, over and over, each thrust getting harder and shorter until he was ramming his cock in and out of her, the table rattling forcefully beneath them. Jean’s screams drowned his deep growls, her hips moving in tandem with his, her nails piercing the skin on his neck, the pain only fuelling his lust.

Logan’s grip on her hips was unrelenting and sure to leave marks on her beautiful skin. He didn’t have a free hand to stimulate her clit but he needed her come desperately, only barely able to hold off his own orgasm. Leaning forward, he pressed his chest to her breast, using his movements to rub against her nipples, his chest hair intensifying the effect. He brought his lips to her neck, licking and sucking her skin, growling darkly into her ear. “Come for me, Jeannie, please!”  
With a scream she buckled against him, her walls constricting tightly around him, squeezing him hard and forcing his release, hard and long and blindingly strong, exploding his load inside her with a loud roar.  
He didn’t know how long it took him to recover, his healing ability probably shortening the time considerably. When he opened his eyes he found himself back on the examination table, sitting alone, starring at Jean at the opposite side of the room, barely holding herself up against the counter. His hands released their deathly grip on the edge of the table, leaving behind two hand-shaped impressions in the metal.

For quite a while they remained like this, starring at each other from across the room, regaining their breath, trying to recover from their shared fantasy. Logan could feel the wet, sticky spot in his uniform where he had come inside his pants. Gratefully it wasn’t visible, as the thick leather fabric looked unharmed from the outside.

Logan was just about to open his mouth, to ask Jean how she wanted to go on, to continue this thing between them, when they could hear footsteps approaching the infirmary. Quickly, Jean straightened herself, fixing her hair, her glasses, her dress, even tough nothing had seemed out of place anyways. She turned around to face the counter, grabbing the medical chart she had previously put there, just as Ororo entered the room. 

“Logan, how’re you doing? How’s your back?” Concerned she regarded him, checking his now healed back. Logan straightened up and hopped off the table, hoping that Storm wouldn’t notice the dents he’d made in the metal. With a scratchy voice he murmured a quick “All patched up”, then quickly left the infirmary. He wouldn’t risk getting interrogated by Ro, not as long as he and Jean hadn’t talked about any of this. With quick steps he made his way back to his room, where he stripped off his uniform and jumped into the shower, eager to wash off the blood and dirt of today’s fight, as well as his cum and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> an argument could be made for a second chapter..


End file.
